


Past Life

by FalconHorus



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reincarnated Fleur recalls her life as she visits the castle she grew up in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havocthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/gifts).



> Written for the fkcommentfic community on LJ & DW.  
> Prompt: a reincarnated Fleur

The moment she laid eyes on the castle she remembered the warmth of the fire, her father’s voice echoing in the hallways while calling out for her, her brother walking through the doors coming home from his crusades, her mother sitting by her side making sure she was never in her light so she could read.

She walked up to the gates, tilting her head at the man who pointed at a board nearby. She fumbled in her pockets and found the money she was looking for. In return she got a ticket to enter the castle grounds. She had reluctantly accepted the audio guide though more out of curiosity then out of eagerness to hear about her other life, if she was mentioned at all.

As she made her way through the interior of the castle, she relished in the memories. Her other self running into the kitchen, stealing an apple from the fresh pile just delivered; or sitting by the fire listening to the stories her brother told of the holy land. Reading in the back yard, dreaming of adventures and knowledge.

Her memories were rudely interrupted as several children ran past, laughing and cheering, pretending to be armored knights with swords, fending off an invisible enemy. How many times had she not done the same with her brother when they had been younger. In this life she had no brothers or sisters to share such things with.

“Must have been drafty in here. Seriously, how could anyone live like that?”

The children’s parents walked past, following in their offspring’s trail, discussing the ways of life they had not known. She had known and while yes it could be drafty sometimes, as Fleur she would not have wanted to live anywhere else but in this castle. Her home. This she remembered most clearly. Fleur had loved her family; her mother and father, her brother, her son and husband.

When she finally reached the court-yard, she noticed the bench was still there albeit overgrown by wild roses. She slowly walked across, noticing a modern bench had been placed not too far away, near what was once the castle’s well. She sat down, put the audio guide to her ear and listened as it started telling a story she finally knew to be true. Fleur de Brabant had been alive at some point in time, and while death had come at a fairly young age, she had been granted a second chance at life in a new time, in a new home and a new family.


End file.
